As is known, structural frame members are used in the construction of a wide variety of products, including everything from automation equipment and furniture to buildings and the like. Typically, these structural frame members take the form of horizontal and vertical frame members tied together by corner pieces, joints or bonding to form a desired frame. Coverings, such as panels, may be secured to the frame members to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. In addition, various components may be interconnected to the structural frame members to allow for the constructed product to be used for its intended purpose. By way of example, hinges may be interconnected to the structural frame members to facilitate the mounting of a door thereto. Alternatively, sliders may be interconnected to the sides of a structural frame members so as to allow the frame to function as a drawer. It can be appreciated that other types of components may be interconnected to the structural frame members to facilitate the intended purpose thereof.
Typically, the frame members defining the product or frame are held together by means of friction. For examples, nut and bolt combinations are often used to secure horizontal and vertical frame members together. However, the nut and bolt combinations holding the structural frame members together often come loose over time when subjected to vibration and/or the environment. As the nut and bolt combinations loosen, the integrity of the frame or product constructed from the structural frame members may be compromised. Further, as the nut and bolt combinations loosen, the frame members and the components therefore may rotate with respect to one another, thereby compromising the alignment of the structural frame members members.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide to a fastening arrangement incorporating an insert for mechanically interlocking a pair of structural frame members to each other wherein the structural frame members remain interlocked during repeated use.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a fastening arrangement incorporating an insert for mechanically interlocking a pair of structural frame members to each other wherein the frame members may be simply and easily connected.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a fastening arrangement incorporating an insert for mechanically interlocking a pair of structural frame members to each other so as to allow the frame members to be adapted for a variety of uses.
In accordance with the present invention, a fastening arrangement is provided for joining first and second frame members to one another. Each of the first and second frame members includes an elongated slot formed therein and a first face communicating with the slot. The fastening arrangement includes a first insert receivable in the slot of the first frame member. The first insert has a first and second opposite ends, an outer surface having threaded portion and notch formed therein, and a through bore. A fastener is extendable through the through bore of the first insert and includes a threaded portion. A receiver is receivable within the slot in the second frame member and is adapted for receiving at least a portion of the threaded portion of the fastener therein for coupling the first and second frame members. The notch in the outer surface of the first insert is generally co-planar with the face of the first frame member with the first insert received in the slot of the first frame member so as to align the first insert within the slot of the first frame member.
The receiver may include a nut having a bore for receiving the threaded portion of the fastener therein in a mating relationship. Alternatively, the receiver may include a second insert receivable in the slot of the second frame member. The second insert includes first and second opposite ends, and an inner surface defining a through bore therebetween. The inner surface includes a threaded portion adapted for receiving the threaded portion of the fastener in a mating relationship. A centering member is positionable between the first and second inserts for centering the first and second inserts relative to one another along a common axis.
The threaded portion of the outer surface of the first insert is embeddable in the first frame member for securing the first insert thereto. The first insert extends along an axis and the outer surface of the first insert expands radially outward with respect to the axis in response to the threading of the threaded portion of the fastener into the receiver. The slot in the first frame member extends along an axis between the first face and a second face thereof and the first insert extends along the axis of the slot in the first frame member. The slot in the second frame member also extends along an axis between the first face and a second face thereof. The second insert extends along the axis of the slot in the second frame member.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a fastening arrangement is provided for joining first and second frame members to one another. Each of the first and second frame members includes an elongated slot formed therein and a first face communicating with the slot. The fastening arrangement includes a first insert receivable in the slot of the first frame member. The first insert has first and second opposite ends, an outer surface having threaded portion, and a through bore. A fastener is extendable through the through bore of the first insert and includes a threaded portion. A receiver is receivable within the slot in the second frame member and is adapted for receiving at least a portion of the threaded portion of the fastener therein for coupling the first and second frame members. A centering member is positionable between the first and second inserts for centering the first and second inserts relative to one another along a common axis with the first and second frame members coupled.
The receiver may include a bore for receiving the threaded portion of the fastener therein in a mating relationship. For example the receiver may include a second insert receivable in the slot of the second frame member. The second insert includes a first and second opposite ends, and an inner surface defining a through bore therebetween. The inner surface has a threaded portion adapted for receiving the threaded portion of the fastener in a mating relationship. The threaded portion of the outer surface of the first insert is embeddable in the first frame member for securing the first insert thereto.
The first insert extends along an axis and the outer surface of the first insert expands radially outward with respect to the axis in response to the threading of the threaded portion of the fastener into the receiver. The outer surface of the first insert may includes a notch formed therein. The slot in the first frame member extends along an axis between the first face and a second face thereof. The first insert is inserted into the slot of the first frame member along the axis thereof. The notch in the outer surface of the first insert is aligned with the first face of the first frame member with the first insert properly received in the slot of the first frame member.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a method is provided of joining first and second frame members to one another. Each of the first and second frame members includes an elongated slot formed therein and a first face communicating with the slot. The method includes the step of positioning a first insert into the slot of the first frame member such that an indicator on a surface of the first insert is generally co-planar with the first face of the first frame member. A receiver having a bore is placed into the slot of the second frame member and a fastener is inserted through the first insert and into engagement with the receiver so as to join the first frame member and the second frame member.
The step of inserting the fastener may include the additional step of urging the surface of the first insert outward in response to the engagement of the fastener into the receiver. The first and second frame members may be positioned perpendicular to one another or longitudinally aligned relative to one another. The receiver may include a second insert receivable in the slot of the second frame member. The second insert includes first and second opposite ends, and an inner surface defining a through bore therebetween. The inner surface of the second insert is adapted for receiving the fastener in a mating relationship. A centering member may be positioned between the first insert and the second insert to center the first and second frame inserts relative to one another along a common axis as the first frame member and the second frame member are joined. The receiver may include a nut having a bore therethrough for receiving the fastener in a mating relationship.